The Six Star Science Research Teacher Fellowship program provides MS/HS teachers with a framework for creating effective student-centered learning environments within their state-mandated curricula. The project will develop and test a new model summer research program for teachers that retain proven components from the existing APS Frontiers in Physiology program and expands to address emerging needs in science education. The program is built on Six Star Science, the APS research-based framework for supporting excellence in science education for diverse students. The six "stars" are: Instruction: Student-centered instruction is at the heart of exemplary science education. Diversity: Valuing diversity among students is a defining characteristic of excellence in education. Technology: Integrating technology to enhance learning is particularly important in science. Authentic Assessment: To be authentic, assessment must focus on both content and process skills. Current Content: Utilizing accurate and timely content information is central to scientific study. Reflection: Reflecting on teaching and learning is essential to maintaining excellence in education. [unreadable] [unreadable] The project has four major goals: [unreadable] Develop, evaluate, refine, and disseminate a model and materials to help teachers create Six Star Science learning environments within the context of their state standards-based curricula; [unreadable] Build ongoing working relationships between basic and clinical research scientists and MS/HS [unreadable] teachers through research, in-service experiences, classroom visits, and online communications; [unreadable] Promote the effective implementation of state standards for K-12 content and pedagogy -- [unreadable] especially inquiry-based teaching, diversity strategies, and technology use; and [unreadable] Provide a model for biomedical research societies and organizations for promoting the public understanding of basic & clinical research and facilitating improvements in science education. [unreadable] [unreadable] Major products from the project will include the following and will be freely available online: [unreadable] Six Star Science Lab Activities are "cookbook" lessons that are part of RTs' state-mandated [unreadable] curricula and have been enhanced to promote student-centered learning. [unreadable] "Bench to Bedside" ("BTB") Primers are four-page handouts that highlight the RT's summer [unreadable] research project, related clinical research, normal physiology, and health issues. [unreadable] "Bench to Bedside" ("BTB") Podcasts are audio/video Podcasts of the BTB Primers. [unreadable] "Bench to Bedside" ("BTB") online WISE Units for Teachers and Students provide an interactive lesson on basic and clinical research, research ethics, and public health benefits. [unreadable] [unreadable] The Six Star Science Research Teacher Fellowship program provides MS/HS teachers, their students, and the general public with tools to help them learn about the important contributions that both basic and clinical research make to public health. Through the research and professional development experiences of teachers in the program, they become knowledgeable advocates for the importance of both types of research to our understanding of the human body in both health and disease, and our development of both treatments and prevention of disease and injury. The products developed through the project will be freely accessible online to teachers, students, and the general public in free, easy to access formats and will be promoted via the APS website and the National Science Digital Library. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]